Adiós
by Lyan
Summary: La última despedida siempre es la más dolorosa. Y él lo sabe mejor que nadie. Claire/Layton -SPOILERS del 3º juego!-


**N/A:** Yay, primera vez que me meto en este fandom ~~. Vengo con fic Claire/Layton, mi OTP del fandom, porque son adorables y canon 3. Aunque aún no ha salido el juego y sólo he visto cutscenes y trailers, me hago una idea de que les pasó más o menos. Si eso, cuando salga el juego ya veré si hay algun error que corregir. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Advertencias:** Spoiler MUY, MUY grande de "El profesor Layton y el último viaje en el tiempo". Sobre todo si no sabes quién es Claire.

* * *

Adiós

* * *

Siente el frío que cala sus huesos, pero apenas se percata de que está temblando. Sólo un poco, _sólo un poco. _Ella está cerca, _tan_ cerca. Tan solo les separan unos metros, pero son altos, fuertes como la más temible de las murallas. Siente ganas de llorar. Han sido demasiados años sin su calor, sin sus besos ni su compañía. Años de aprender a lidiar con ello, de aprender a vivir sin ella.

Porque ella está _muerta_.

Y ahora, sin apenas comprender que sucede, sin apenas atreverse a respirar, la ve ahí. De pie ante él. Y, dios, está _tan_ viva. Cierra las manos en puños, bajando la vista con los ojos vidriosos. Entonces ella habla, y él se obliga a alzar la vista. Debe ser fuerte, debe ser fuerte. Sólo por una vez; por última vez.

—Incluso si el tiempo nos separa, parece que nos opongamos a ello. Debo volver atrás...al momento en que te dejé, Hershel.—y aunque por fuera sonríe, por dentro muere.

Sus palabras son sencillas, pero duelen como mil cuchillos clavados en el alma. ¿Por qué? Porque son la _verdad_. Hershel separa sus labios de forma débil, susurrando solo un nombre.

—Claire.

Entonces viene el beso, tan suave y cálido como la primera vez. Un recuerdo triste que se balanceaba en la oscuridad más profunda de su mente. Y las manos que se aferran a un cuerpo caliente. Manos que buscan manos, y labios que buscan labios. Sólo dura un instante, un segundo, Pero cura tantos años de dolor, que Hershel cree morir de felicidad. Sólo por un instante. Se separan. Ella se disculpa por el beso, pero ambos saben que es una mentira.

Ella se da la vuelta. Despacio, despacio. Se aleja, se _va_. Él siente que su corazón se rompe lentamente una vez más, como tantos años atrás. _No puede,_ no puede dejar que se vaya.

—¡Claire!

Sólo una palabra que le roba el aliento y la voz. Apenas puede pronunciar otra cosa que no sea su nombre, y resiste las ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca, nunca, nunca...

Ella empieza a brillar suavemente, mientras sonríe con tristeza porque sabe que este es el final. Que nunca más volverá a verlo, y que en verdad...es el final. Que no hay más luz al final del camino.

—Parece que la hora finalmente ha llegado. Soy feliz por haberte vuelto a ver, aunque todo vaya a acabar. Este será...mi último viaje en el tiempo.

Palabras, palabras. Que sencillas. Son de una despedida, pero eso no impide que sigan siendo desgarradoras. El brillo se hace más intenso, mucho más, y Layton lo sabe. Ahora o nunca.

—¡Claire, yo...! ¡Yo siempre he sido tuyo! ¡Siempre lo fui, durante todo este tiempo, y siempre lo seré!

Su voz se apaga. Sus cuerdas vocales se niegan a dejar escapar las palabras que en verdad quiere decir

_(te quiero te quiero te quiero)_

pero él sabe que ella lo sabe. Claire sonríe entre lágrimas. Claro que lo sabe.

—Lo sé. Y yo siempre he sido tuya, siempre lo seré. Los dos lo hemos sabido siempre. Gracias por todo, mi amado caballero inglés. Adiós Hershel Layton. Gracias...

Se va. Se va de verdad y para siempre. Una última mirada, llena de lágrimas, pero dulce como la miel, un último parpadeo. Se da la vuelta despacio, despacio. Gira la esquina. Una luz; desaparece. Entonces el frío muerde los huesos de él, y su piel, insistente y feroz. Entonces el profesor sabe que debe recoger los pedacitos rotos del corazón que aún tiene, que descansan en el suelo desperdigados. Pero no puede.

Porque _duele _demasiado.

Oye a Luke correr detrás de Claire, girar la esquina y quedarse sorprendido porque no hay nada. Le oye llamarle asustado, pero por una vez, el profesor no puede ser fuerte. Alza la vista al cielo, las lágrimas le empañan los ojos. ¿Está nevando? Está nevando, sí. Pequeños copos que se prenden a su ropa. Se quita el sombrero y lo sostiene entre ambas manos. Casi siente ganas de reír, pero solo solloza. El sombrero se lo regalo Claire.

Es entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando comprende una verdad demasiado dolorosa:

Amor; un puzle que ni siquiera él puede resolver.

* * *

_Aish, como los amo (L). ¿Criticas, opiniones? :3_


End file.
